Mitsukai
The Angelic Order of the Mitsukai (Mitsukai means angel) is a dominantly female family divided into three "Paths". They are allies of Chaos X, as some of their family members are within Chaos X's ranks. Descendants of angelic ancestors, the family also had a long standing rivalry against the Hateshinai Empire. The feud ended officially when both sides joined the alliance with Chaos X. History The Mitsukai family has been in existence for over several generations. Currently it is in its 6th generation of members, and has gone through major changes through its existence. The family originally was enemies against the Hateshinai Empire, and the Bankoku's Universal Insignia. The family has had six family leaders, which is the oldest Path leader. Currently, the Light Path has had three, Anima has had two, with the Dark Path having one. The first generation Mitsukai were considered full angelic beings, while members of the sixth generation are remnants of them. Family Structure The Mitsukai's family structure is similar to that of the Hateshinai Empire's. Three Paths make up the main structure of the family, each representing a symbol in life. Mitsukai are tasked with selecting a Path at a young age, and typically stick with that Path for the rest of their lives. It's also notable that it's rare for a Mitsukai to switch Paths, as it's usually not allowed. Each Path has a leader, which controls and regulates Path training and whatnot. The oldest Path leader is also the leader of the entire family. Currently, Mitsukai Akurei is the leader of the entire family. Angelic Oracle This is the leader system within the Mitsukai family. The Angelic Oracle consists of 21 members in total, with seven members coming from three different Paths. These 21 members often meet with one another to determine which direction is best for the family to go, and they also have authority over non-AO member within their Path. Currently, Mitsukai Akeira is the only member to be the daughter of a current Mitsukai member, being Akurei's. Light Path The Light Path is a Path within the Mitsukai family, signifying divination and purity. Members of the Light Path typically have blonde, or white hair (but there are a few who have black), and possess golden eyes. They are able to manipulate and bend light to their will naturally, and are known to be speedy fighters. Akurei is currently the Path leader. Their fighting style consists of acrobatic techniques that takes advantage of their flexibility. ''Notable Light Path Members'' Mitsukai Akurei Mitsukai Azura Mitsukai Asaka Mitsukai Akanari Mitsukai Akarui Shikisai Boukun Mitsukai Akeira Mitsukai Hikari Mitsukai Minami Mitsukai Asama Mitsukai Tanaka Mitsukai Renkuu Dark Path The Dark Path is opposite to that of the Light Path. It represents anger, aggression and any other kind of emotion that relates to the two. Members of the Dark Path typically have jet black hair, and black or purple eyes. In some cases their eyes can also be blue. They utilize the power of darkness, and manifest it from their raw emotions. They are known to be powerhouses, and usually are able to completely overpower their opponents. Makura is the current leader of the Path.Their fighting style is fast-paced and aggressive, and they can also be heavily defensive. ''Notable Dark Path Members'' Mitsukai Makura Mitsukai Meikari Mitsukai Mikara Mitsukai Hitami Mitsukai Meiyuri Mitsukai Mizune Mitsukai Makunei Mitsukai Hinari Mitsukai Meinaki Mitsukai Mizuka Mitsukai Shiroyami Mitsukai Nokura Mitsukai Yomi Mitsukai Mitsuuki Anima Path The Anima Path is a branch inside the Mitsukai family. Anima, which stands for "life", signifies the Path's attributes to using multiple elements at once. Members of the Anima Path often have blue or black hair, while the Path has a wide variety of eye colors. The standard color is blue, however. Members of the Anima use multiple elements, and learn to use them in concert with one another. They are known to be elusive and great at counterattacks. Their fighting style revolves around crippling their opponent. ''Notable Anima Path Members'' Mitsukai Mikuyami Mitsukai Hirokara Mitsukai Sanosuke Mitsukai Akura Mitsukai Aromei Mitsukai Minashi Mitsukai Maekura